2018 North Atlantic hurricane season (Olo72)
The 2018 North Atlantic hurricane season was a very active hurricane season that, with a damage total of at least $25 billion (USD), was the second costliest tropical cyclone season on record. With over 5.000 estimated deaths, 2018 was the deadliest season on records,it also featured strong storms that made landfall in some countries of the third world. The season officially began on June 15 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at other times of the year. Initial predictions for the season anticipated that an La Niña would develop, lowering tropical cyclone activity. However, the predicted La Niña failed to develop, with warm conditions .This led forecasters to raise their predicted totals, with some later anticipating that the season could be the most active since 2004. In mid-June, Subtropical Storm Arani caused gale winds in Sao Paulo area, which is rarely struck by tropical cyclones, due to its stable climatic conditions and cold waters. In late July, Eçai caused very severe damages in the central-north coast of Angola,flooding harbours and pulling devasting rains mainland and killing a unknow number of people,later in the next month,Kamby made landfall as a weakening hurricane in the nearly zone devasted by Eçai,causing severe damages too,in the middle of august,another cyclone called Nicolaus,became the strongest cyclone of the season,causing catastrofic damages in the south Angolan coast,travelling in mainland Africa until it disipated several days later,other cyclones caused severe damages in other countries,but minor in comparison with the earlier explained cyclones.Overall,the season was more deadly than expected because of the changing death tolls of some storms. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson scale) will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Brazilian Navy Hydrographic (BHN) Consortium of University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) and Colorado State University (CSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Season summary ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:01/12/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/06/2005 till:21/06/2005 color:TS text:"Arani (SS)" from:20/06/2005 till:25/06/2005 color:TS text:"Bapo (TS)" from:01/07/2005 till:08/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Cari (C1)" from:02/07/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:02/07/2005 till:09/07/2005 color:TS text:"Deni (TS)" from:19/07/2005 till:02/08/2005 color:C3 text:"Eçai (C3)" from:19/07/2005 till:24/07/2005 color:TS text:"Guará (TS)" from:21/07/2005 till:29/07/2005 color:TS text:"Iba (SS)" barset:break from:02/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Jaguar (C2)" from:02/08/2005 till:14/08/2005 color:C4 text:"Kamby (C4)" from:05/08/2005 till:08/08/2005 color:TS text:"Mani (TS)" from:09/08/2005 till:26/08/2005 color:C5 text:"Nicolaus (C5)" from:24/08/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Olavo (C4)" from:14/09/2005 till:29/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Pascual (C5)" from:02/10/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Quim (C1)" from:04/10/2005 till:09/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Rosalicia (C2)" barset:break from:24/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" from:03/11/2005 till:07/11/2005 color:TS text:"Salomão (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Arani Tropical Storm Bapo Hurricane Cari Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Deni Hurricane Eçai Tropical Storm Guará Subtropical Storm Iba Hurricane Jaguar Hurricane Kamby Tropical Storm Mani Hurricane Nicolaus Hurricane Olavo Hurricane Pascual Hurricane Quim Hurricane Rosalicia Tropical Depression Eighteen Tropical Storm Salomão Storm names The following names are published by the Brazilian Navy Hydrographic Center and used for named storms that form in the area west of 20ºW and south of equator in the North Atlantic Ocean since 1951. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Olo72 Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Unusual seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons